Saying I love you
by Sphyunxe
Summary: Cuando Yuuri le dijo que lo amaba, Victor le correspondio con el mismo amor. Sin embargo, algo interrumpio aquella dicha. [One Shot/VicTuuri/Yaoi]


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Yuri on Ice, me moria por escribir algo de ellos y bueno al fin lo hice. Aclaro que hay una parte en cursiva es un flash back.

* * *

 **O de las primeras veces en que cayo rendido ante el.**

Ante sus palabras.

Ante su sonrisa.

Ante su calidez.

Ante el delicado toque de sus manos.

En lo personal, Yuuri Katsuki no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente en algunas ocasiones y mucho menos atrevido, Yuuri podía definirse a sí mismo como alguien tranquilo y sereno, siempre había sido así y en el fondo estaba seguro que seguiría de ese modo hasta el fin, estancado en su propia denominación, sin embargo; todo aquello cambio cuando Victor apareció como el viento cálido del otoño. Victor era sorprendente, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz, la manera en que patinaba.

Victor era un genio.

Y Yuuri lo admiraba, lo amaba desde el fondo de su corazón, era imposible negarle algo. Porque era Victor, la combinación extrema de todos sus anhelos y deseos dibujados hermosamente en una persona.

Yuuri lo amaba tanto, lo quería, lo anhelaba, siempre había querido estar cerca de él.

Por eso, cuando Victor tomo el rol de su entrenador, su corazón reventó en un sinfín de emociones. El campeón mundial de patinaje artístico se entregaba completamente ante él, con el objetivo de iniciar un nuevo Yuuri Katsuki, con el sueño de forjar un patinador único y especial. Victor se lo había repetido un millón de veces, Yuuri era Yuuri, y era maravilloso, y capaz, y talentoso, y era tan él. Victor le hizo revelar la otra parte que escondía, aquella reveladora y atrevida.

El tiempo paso gradualmente y con ello se inició el largo camino; el inicio fue algo desesperante, frustrante, hubieron lágrimas y desolación pero ambos lo habían sobrellevado juntos, no habían soltado sus manos jamás y eso continuo abriéndoles el camino hacia su objetivo. Conocieron personas, enfrentaron situaciones y ambos crecieron profesionalmente para bien. Cada segundo era significado de una evolución continua, los cambios se acumularon y con ello también los sentimientos.

Y un buen día sucedió.

Simplemente se dio. De manera natural y perfecta, se amaron, se abrazaron, juntaron sus labios y cerraron los ojos esperando no separarse jamás. Y las noches eran bellas y mágicas a partir de ese momento, eran calientitas y agradables, las palabras se formaban y las promesas comenzaban a retumbar en la solitud de sus madrugadas.

Estaba bien, era perfecto.

Era perfecto.

Era perfecto.

Era perfecto.

Era… Lo era.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la meta, sucedió.

Yuuri había conseguido la medalla de oro, había sonreído ante las cámaras, había abrazado a Victor, había llorado de felicidad. Consumaron su amor una vez más, se casaron, fueron felices durante esos breves momentos, disfrutaron cada segundo. Todo iba para bien. Se querían, se amaban, se adoraban. Estaban dispuestos a pasar toda su vida juntos, para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

Y entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué termino ahí? ¿Acaso el final no era el inicio de otra temporada? ¿Por qué? ¡¿PORQUE?!

—¡Victor!—grito sujetándole del brazo, colocando su escasa fuerza en ese agarre—Detente—pronuncio frustrado—¿Qué significa todo esto?—levanto la mirada y observo el rostro del hombre que amaba. —Por favor explícamelo—pidió al borde de las lágrimas. Era difícil, muy difícil, nada tenía sentido. Las palabras que Victor había pronunciado carecían de claridad, lo confundían y lo sumergían dentro de la desesperación.

Era cruel.

Despiadado.

Lasceroso.

Victor no podía irse, no podía simplemente afirmar que desaparecería así por así, no era justo, no era adecuado, no estaba siendo el. Simplemente estaba deshaciendo el universo que ambos habían construido con tanto amor, simplemente estaba apartándolo de su vida, simplemente estaba dejando todo atrás. Pero Yuuri no podía aceptarlo, por eso lo había detenido ahí, en medio de la calle, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

—Yuuri —Victor susurro sorprendido, mortalmente dolido al observar como aquellas lágrimas caían una y otra vez de esos hermosos ojos que lo habían enamorado y atrapado. —Todo esto puede parecerte malo, lo entiendo, pero—giro en dirección de su esposo, le sujeto ambas manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el— hay una explicación, créeme, perdóname por no decirlo de manera adecuada, Yuuri. Es cierto, no sé cuánto tiempo tardare, y me preocupa tanto que tengas que esperar, que estés solo Yuuri, por eso te pedí que continuaras sin mí, no quiero tu infelicidad. Mi dulce Yuuri, mi vida misma—negó con una sonrisa—Te amo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo beso con ternura, con tanta dedicación, con tanto amor que por un momento la imperiosa necesidad de sujetarlo se instaló en sus entrañas, pero no podía, no era capaz de arrastrar al amor de su vida en la desgracia que lo consumía—Nuestros corazones siempre estarán juntos.

—Victor…

—Perdóname—y antes de que Yuuri pudiese decir algo más, Victor lo soltó, aparto su tacto y giro en dirección al taxi que le esperaba. Soltar las cálidas manos de Yuuri había significado romperse a sí mismo, derrumbarse en agonía. Pero no podía demostrarlo, no podía actuar así, no podía flaquear en su decisión. Subió al vehículo y sin voltear una sola vez pidió al conductor que arrancase. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al escuchar los balbuceos de su esposo pero no podía dudar, el auto comenzó a moverse y cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente alejado; volteo, eso solo lo destrozo aún más, Yuuri continuaba ahí sin apartar la mirada del frente.

Fue entonces que todo cayó.

La felicidad no podía durar para siempre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, era imposible para el detenerlas, era imposible no sentir que moría a cada metro de distancia, era imposible, todo era imposible.—Te amo—volvió a pronunciar para sí mismo, con agonía, con el dolor carcomiéndole el alma—Te amo Yuuri.—repitió una y otra vez, desarmándose en mitad de la noche, expulsando su sentir, empapándose del amor que siempre estaría en su corazón, porque Yuri se había tatuado en su carne, se había plantado para siempre en él y seria así siempre.

* * *

 **O de aquellas veces en las que el regreso.**

Yuuri se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar durante un largo rato, no podía apartar la vista de aquella fotografía. La observaba con todo el amor que aun albergaba en su corazón. Sonrió y la tomo entre sus manos. Era sin duda alguna uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraba, la fotografía mostraba ese momento único y especial, aquel día cuando ganó la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix Final junto a Victor, ambos se mostraban felices, sonrientes frente a la cámara.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y apretó el recuadro contra su pecho. Habían pasado tres años desde la partida de Victor, y aunque Yuuri inicialmente se había mostrado destrozado y horriblemente deshecho, con el tiempo logro retomar la fuerza que le caracterizaba, continuo patinando y enfocándose en su carrera; llego a un punto en su vida donde comprendió que lamentarse no resolvía nada, lo único que lograba era deprimirse más y más, no había beneficio en ello. Además recordar las palabras de Victor como susurros en su mente le traían de nuevo a la realidad, a esa que le indicaba todo lo que ambos habían logrado, y que en consecuencia Yuuri no podía abandonar. Por supuesto que no.

Amaba patinar, amaba hacerlo y si continuaba en ello, si continuaba participando y brillando; en algún lugar del mundo, en algún rincón del universo Victor estaría viéndole con atención, con alegría y encanto, lo atraería de nuevo, lo atraparía con sus movimientos y una vez que lo tuviese muy cerca de su campo de visión no lo soltaría jamás. Lo tendría bien sujeto, ahí, a su lado, ni un centímetro lejos. Así de mucho lo amaba. Eso por supuesto también había influenciado en su decisión de permanecer en Rusia, de quedarse ahí, esperando por Victor.

No podía rendirse.

— ¡Hey cerdo!

La voz de Yurio lo aparto de sus pensamientos.

Sorprendido por la repentina visita, coloco con suavidad el recuadro en su lugar original y sonrió tímidamente, algo avergonzado por haber sido atrapado en esa situación.—Y-Yurio—balbuceo abochornado —No sabía que vendrías—de hecho, Yuuri estaba seguro que se había auto invitado; no obstante, la situación ya no le causaba tanto estupor como las primeras veces.

No, las visitas de alguna manera se tornaron usuales desde el momento en que su contraseña de seguridad voló por todos los oídos de sus contactos.

Yurio fue uno de los primeros en invadir su departamento sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así maldición!—pronuncio el otro, exasperado y con una ceja levantada— ¿Cuándo olvidaras esa estupidez?—a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, a Yurio ese maldito apodo continuaba molestándole, comprendía que era difícil deshacerse de aquel sobrenombre, pero Yurio no imaginaba la magnitud del problema. Sobrenombre de mierda, ya ni siquiera entendía porque su estómago escupía bilis de solo escucharlo— En fin, no vine para observar cómo te lamentas—expreso con molestia moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado—Tenemos cosas que hacer.

— ¿Ah?

—Que muevas tu trasero de una maldita vez. No hay tiempo. ¿Crees que los minutos pasan a la misma velocidad en que te mueves? Eres una tortuga, el tiempo es oro.

Yuuri seguía sin comprender aquel pedido.

¿A dónde irían en pleno domingo?

Quiso cuestionar las palabras del joven patinador, pero todo intento ceso al notar su cara de desagrado, los ojos de Yurio denotaban claramente su impaciencia. Yuuri sonrió resignado, lo mejor, se dijo a sí mismo, era obedecer por el momento.

— ¡Muévete!

* * *

 **O de las primeras veces que lo encontró.**

— ¿Por qué estamos en el Aeropuerto?

La sola pregunta retumbo en los sensibles oídos de Yurio, y una mierda con los cuestionamientos, chasqueo la lengua molesto y coloco ambas manos en sus bolsillos—Ya lo sabrás—respondió secamente— Por cierto, ¿Continuas evitando los periódicos?—pregunto irónicamente, desviando el tema, tratando de distraer a Yuuri.

Puesto que no quería responder preguntas innecesarias.

No podía narrar lo que sabía.

—He dejado de hacerlo hace mucho—respondió el otro, al instante, como si tuviese guardada esa respuesta en su mente. Había dejado leer las noticias y las críticas, era desagradable notar que prácticamente todo el mundo marcaba a su matrimonio como un fracaso que no había durado más de dos meses, el conjunto de todas esas palabras no contribuían a su salud mental, todo lo contrario, lo lastimaban profundamente. Estaba cansado de las especulaciones. —También evito los noticieros, solo un poco—sonrió aliviando el ambiente, notando que su expresión no había sido la mejor respuesta—supongo que prefiero las películas, por ahora.

—Estúpido

—Lo sé—coloco las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y camino en círculos durante unos minutos. Yuuri no era tonto, tal vez algo despistado pero no tonto, conocía perfectamente a Yurio, lo suficiente como para entender que no estaban de paseo. Había algo más.

— ¿Lo extrañas?

— ¿Hmm?

—A Victor.

Lo amaba. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Lo quería tanto. Era claro que sí. Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí. Mil veces sí.

—No.

¿Por qué?

—Victor llega hoy de Alemania, estuvo todo este tiempo ahí—soltó sin más, sin ningún tipo de tacto, no era necesario, sabía que no lo era, Yurio con sus escasos dieciocho años de edad era conocedor de que Yuuri no necesitaba más mentiras, ya eran suficientes. Mentiras baratas, asquerosas, bastardas. Tenían que terminar. —Debo irme ahora, Victor arribara en cualquier momento. —finalizo con simpleza dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Yuuri le vio partir durante unos segundos con la mirada pérdida, aun confuso por las palabras que había soltado, camino hacia uno de los asientos y se derrumbó ahí. Sus ojos brillaron un segundo y al otro se atiborraron de lágrimas, una a una cayeron por sus mejillas sin cesar. ¿Que había dicho? Negó lentamente, no estaba asimilando nada con claridad, de hecho, ni siquiera podía creerlo. ¿Victor estaba cerca? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Las lágrimas continuaron bajando mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha y las personas continuaban caminando por los alrededores, era extraño, la sensación de alivio era gratificante, deliciosa, le hacía tambalear, desear, soñar.

¿Era cierto?

¿De verdad lo era?

Tal vez no, tal vez era una broma, tal vez, solo tal vez… Tal vez era verdad. Apretó los labios y contuvo un sollozo. —Victor—susurro al aire ofuscado, nervioso, pero débil, lastimado, tanto que sus piernas por un momento no le respondieron. Todo le parecía irreal, como un sueño. Victor estaba volviendo después de todos esos años.

Victor.

De pronto, trayéndole de nuevo al presente; el sonido de las operadoras anunciaron la llegada del vuelo de Alemania. Los pasajeros estaban saliendo por la sala de llegada.

Su corazón palpito fuerte. Victor estaba ahí. A solo unos escasos metros. En ese lugar. No podía perder más tiempo, necesitaba llegara su lado cuanto antes, _ahora mismo_. Se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia el sitio indicado, se movió hábilmente por el corredor y una vez que llego, lo busco con la mirada, escaneando el lugar con rapidez.

Y entonces lo vio.

Que hermoso era.

Tan él. Tan Victor.

Se acercó con pasos tambaleantes sin ocultar su nerviosismo, no podía, sentía que se desmayaría de la emoción, no podía más. Él estaba ahí con su hermosa sonrisa, con su misma expresión, con sus hermosos cabellos, con aquella preciosa mirada.

Pero.

El tiempo se detuvo unos instantes.

Yuuri paro en seco y abrió los ojos sorprendidos al notar _aquel_ detalle.

— ¿Lo ayudamos con su maleta señor?—pregunto una de las azafatas

—Si—Victor sonrió con despreocupación, con encanto, con esa chispa brillante que siempre le caracterizaba como una firma personal. —gracias, no consigo hallar la manecilla, es como un rompecabezas. —bromeo.

—No se preocupe.

Y Victor era luz. Calidez. Brillo. Victor era Victor.

Aun si el no pudiese ver y su mundo se hubiese tornado oscuro.

* * *

 **O de los primeros momentos cuando lo confronto.**

Uno… Dos… Tres…

El glaucoma es una enfermedad degenerativa oftalmológica que roba la visión de manera gradual. Por lo general no presenta síntomas y puede resultar en la pérdida de la visión de manera repentina. Sin el tratamiento apropiado, el glaucoma puede llevar a la ceguera.

Menos diez… menos nueve… menos ocho…

 _Quiero iniciar nuevamente._

Que tonto era, muy tonto. Victor sonrió sosteniendo el delgado bastón blanco y se mantuvo de pie unos minutos sin saber muy bien que hacer, no tenía ni idea de cómo debería tomar un taxi para que lo llevase a su antiguo departamento. Definitivamente la ceguera era fea, muy fea, feísima, todo era oscuro, horriblemente oscuro y a veces hasta lo asustaba un poco, pero tampoco podía exagerar, la mayoría de personas le habían dicho que se acostumbraría, gradualmente por su puesto. Aun así era incomodo, inflo las mejillas y refunfuño unos segundos.

No había nada que hacer.

Carraspeo un poco y levanto la voz.

—Por favor, ¿alguien podría ayudarme a tomar un taxi?—pronuncio con tono juguetón, esperando a que una alma bondadosa se detuviese y le ayudara, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y nada paso. Las almas bondadosas estaban escasas. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento le invadió, tal vez hubiese sido adecuado retener a la azafata para que le ayudase a conseguir movilidad, sí, eso hubiese sido lo mejor; pero Victor lo sentía como abusar de la buena fe de una persona, no era agradable. De todos modos, ya no importaba. Suspiro y se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio convencido de que la ayuda demoraría un momento.

Y entonces paso.

Una mano le sujeto del brazo con firmeza.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a sonreír. —Te lo agradezco. —expreso.

Pero su benefactor no le respondió, Victor supuso que tal vez no era una persona de muchas palabras y le restó importancia al hecho. Cuando por fin sintió el movimiento de un auto y su posterior detenimiento, giro en busca de la puerta y la abrió, agradeció nuevamente al extraño y comenzó a dictar su dirección, sin embargo; toda palabra murió en sus labios al sentir la compañía de otro cuerpo en el asiento.

—Perdón, pero este taxi esta ocupa—

—Está bien Victor, te acompañare—le interrumpieron.

Un nudo se instauro en su garganta. Su corazón se estrujo y sintió que se desorbitaba por unos instantes. — ¿Yuuri?—pregunto moviendo una de sus manos a su costado para intentar palpar a su acompañante, para darse seguridad a si mismo ya que no podía verlo, no podía verlo, no podía ver a Yuuri pero su voz estaba ahí, muy cerca de él. Trago saliva y continuo en su intento desesperado hasta que sintió aquellas manos cálidas, tan tibias que el frio que antes percibió fue desapareciendo. Y sin querer, por inercia, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, sintiendo minuciosamente la delicada piel.

—Por favor conduzca.

* * *

—Entonces—comenzó, alzando la vista, clavando toda su atención en el rostro de Victor— ¿Has estado todo este tiempo en Alemania? —Pregunto en medio del silencio— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Había algo malo en ello? ¿Por qué callaste todo este tiempo? —exigió saber, no podía aguantar más tiempo en la ignorancia, en el vacío de su mente donde se dibujaban diferentes escenarios tratando de hallar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Estaba preocupado, le dolía enormemente, le descontrolaba saber que todo ese tiempo Victor había podido necesitar de él pero que no había estado y que en su lugar solo la soledad fue quien se presentó, su ausencia impero, su inexistencia brillo. Apretó los puños con frustración y bajo la cabeza de solo pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Yuuri…

—Pude haber estado todo este tiempo contigo. —Soltó sin más, exhalando el aire caliente de sus pulmones, movió la cabeza y apoyo la frente sobre una de sus manos, las lágrimas volvieron a caer— ¿Qué te paso Victor? ¿Puedes contármelo?—susurro bajo, despacio, descontrolado y roto. Era tan angustiante—Por favor—pidió. —Por favor dímelo.

—Lo siento Yuuri— y otra vez lo hacía llorar, Victor era consciente de aquel sufrimiento nato, puro, tan consciente que el mismo dolor comenzaba a albergarse en su alma— Soy lamentable—dijo de pronto, dibujando las palabras con sus labios, soltándolas despacio tratando de reconfortar y ayudar— Y horrible—agrego—Lo soy al hacer que pases por todo esto que definitivamente no te mereces—explico estirando una de sus manos para poder tocar el rostro de Yuuri. Su esposo. Su pupilo. Su amante. Su otra mitad. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, empezó a acariciar cada centímetro de piel, frotando sus dedos sobre esas mejillas, sobre esos bonitos ojos, limpiando cada una de las lágrimas con dedicación, con mucho amor. —No llores _любовь—_ sonrió amorosamente tratando de calmarlo—Solo es un pequeño contratiempo

—Victor.

—Te quiero Yuuri, creí que el glaucoma podría curarse en poco tiempo y que todo volvería a la normalidad, así que pensé que no sería prudente interrumpir tus entrenamientos y mucho menos preocuparte. Pero nada salió como yo lo esperaba, y el glaucoma fue un poco más agresivo conmigo que con otros pacientes, no voy a poder volver a ver. Jamás. No podre verte y tampoco podre patinar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo siento.

—Victor—se levantó de su lugar y camino con rapidez hacia él, se agacho y lo tomo de los hombros—Esto no puede ser—pronuncio con desesperación—Debe haber una solución, estoy seguro—las lágrimas continuaron cayendo y sus manos temblaron sobre el abrigo de Victor, negó con la cabeza y balbuceo— Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos, podemos buscar más médicos, por favor—suplico—por favor Victor

—No la hay

— ¡Debe haberla!—grito—Por favor no digas más. No. —Lo soltó y respiro con profundidad, apretó los labios y se levantó—Si quieres rendirte hazlo, yo no lo hare.

—Yuuri...—pronuncio, pero para ese entonces Yuuri ya se había levantado. Necesitaba detenerlo. Se levantó e intento caminar hacia el frente para sostener una de aquellas manos, para retenerlo unos instantes, sin embargo; cayó contra el piso al no poder dirigirse dentro de ese pequeño espacio.

— ¡Victor!—grito Yuuri con los nervios encrispados, con el corazón casi en su garganta. Victor estaba ahí, sobre el frio suelo, de manera tan frágil. Se acercó y lo levanto rápidamente— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto mortificado, con la preocupación aun llenando gran parte de su mente. Solo había bastado ese escaso momento, esos escasos segundos para hacer que su mundo cayera al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo Victor, le dolía de sobre manera. Cada herida de Victor era como si fuera suya, la sentía sobre su cuerpo, dentro de su piel.

Victor soltó una risita—Si, lo siento. Estoy bien—movió una de sus manos restándole importancia al hecho—No fue nada, ya me ha pasado antes, creo que esta es la décima vez o la onceava, no lo recuerdo. Es algo regular y constante. —Afirmo con la cabeza—más importante aún—abrazo el cuerpo de Yuuri y lo apretó contra sí mismo—Tu ¿estás bien?, lo mío es algo físico, pero tu Yuuri—acerco sus labios a uno de los oídos de su esposo y le dio un pequeño beso— ¿Tu corazón está bien?

Yuuri asintió con fuerza—Si, te amo Victor. Quiero permanecer a tu lado, permítemelo y no vuelvas a desaparecer, no lo hagas. Solo te pido que confíes en mí, confía en mi fortaleza, en lo fuerte que puedo volverme por ti, porque te quiero.

* * *

 _ **O de cómo era en el pasado.**_

 _Yuuri no podía creerlo. El grado de descaro que Victor poseía, la poca discreción que sus poros albergaban. ¿Es que acaso Victor no conocía la vergüenza? Se preguntó con un breve sentimiento de desesperación instalado en la boca del estómago. Miro nuevamente hacia la mesa de atención de la tienda departamental con la esperanza de que Victor parase de hablar por un segundo con una de las trabajadoras, que dejase de decir todas las cosas vergüenzas que soltaba sin pudor, sin embargo; ajeno a sus deseos, no sucedió, todo lo contrario, el muy desvergonzado simplemente volteo y le mando un beso volado, gesto tierno que lograba derretirle desde la primera hasta la última fibra de su ser._

 _Las orejas de Yuuri se encendieron y aparto la vista con fuerza regresando a su posición original, ignorando completamente a su novio. Era demasiado para él, excesivamente tierno y amoroso, tan potente que su corazón saltaba sin límite alguno._

 _Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y volvió a escuchar unas risitas por partes de las asistentes de la tienda; nuevamente el sentimiento de descontento comenzó a invadirle los sentidos, a bloquearle su buen juicio, a sentir celos inmaduros; cegándole brevemente del hecho que Victor recalcaba sin descanso que su visita a la tienda se debía a querer renovar el armario de su adorado, amado, brillante y excepcional Yuuri, su novio y en ese entonces futuro esposo._

 _A pesar de ese cálido actuar, era muy difícil para él retener aquellas sensaciones que nacían producto de su inseguridad; que le quemaban, que le ardían, que provocaban destrucción en su amor propio, que le llevaban a un sendero de preguntas y cuestionamientos sobre sí mismo y sobre su relación con Victor. Quería mantenerse junto a él, quería estar siempre a su lado, quería seguir sonriendo y verle sonreír. Pero ¿Y qué tal si nada resultaba como anhelaba? ¿Qué sucedería con todos los sentimientos que guardaba si Victor le dejaba? ¿Qué ocurriría?_

 _Para su buena suerte, gracias a dios, el silencio volvió a reinar el ambiente antes de que continúese hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, los sonidos cesaron y la calma invadió el lugar como una tempestad. Que placentero era aquello. Sonrió aliviado, y cuando creyó que todo había acabado, Victor se plantó frente a él y le mostro un sin fin de ropa, una infinidad de estilos._

— _¿Qué es eso?—pregunto con fingida ignorancia, pretendiendo no saber lo que Victor planeaba con malicia y diversión. —Sabes, es algo tarde, deberíamos irnos, es más de medio día y me gustaría practicar mis saltos durante la tarde._

— _Quiero que te pruebes todo esto por favor—le interrumpió Victor colocando una montaña de prendas sobre sus piernas—Sé que te quedara muy bien, confía en mi.—Yuuri en su interior, ahí en el centro de sus pensamientos, quería responderle que por supuesto confiaba en él, pero no cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas. Yuuri no quería hacerlo, ni siquiera por darle el gusto, de verdad que no quería._

 _No obstante, Victor insistió una y otra vez, hasta que sus quejas se adentraron en el interior del cerebro de Yuuri, en el lugar preciso donde su interruptor de tolerancia y complacencia se albergaba._

 _Victor triunfo y Yuuri tuvo ganas de cavar un agujero, porque él podía actuar y mostrar su Eros en la pista de patinaje, pero era un caso distinto en una tienda, con público no deseado, le resultaba vergonzoso tener que estar probándose ropa una y otra vez para luego salir al exterior y mostrarse a Victor frente a los ojos curiosos de toda la tienda y posiblemente del centro comercial._

 _Con pesadez se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia los vestidores, estuvo batallando unos cuantos minutos con la ropa hasta que logro colocarse el primer conjunto completo, se observó unos instantes en el espejo y dudo de salir. Sin embargo, comprendió que no poseía otra alternativa puesto que Victor no cesaría en sus reclamos hasta verlo completamente; así que sin más, abrió la puerta y se deslizo con un largo suspiro._

— _Ya está—exclamo sin mucho ánimo, esperando alguna respuesta positiva. Victor se le quedo viendo unos minutos y soltó una risita mientras se sostenía la cabeza. ¿Tan gracioso y patético se veía?—Me lo quitare de inmediato—argumento ceñudo— seguro esto se vería mejor en ti, disculpa por no tener el mismo grado de belleza física que los maniquís._

 _Yuuri resoplo molesto y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a los vestidores para ponerse su maldita ropa y salir de la tienda con destino a su casa, y esta vez ni las suplicas de Victor le impedirían cumplir su objetivo. Claro que no._

 _Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en que se disponía a cerrar la puerta, Victor le cogió uno de los brazos y se adentró al interior con él._

— _¿Victor?—Yuuri le miro extrañado por el repentino movimiento._

— _Eres precioso Yuuri_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Estar contigo es como sumergirme en otra dimensión. Es como estar en otro tipo de realidad._

— _Victor._

— _Me haces soñar._

 _Así de encantador era Victor. Solo bastaban unas cuantas palabras suyas para Yuuri cayera enamorado un sinfín de veces, no existía límite alguno. Las mejillas de Yuuri se calentaban, su cuerpo vibraba, su mente volaba con cada palabra que Victor le dedicaba, con cada gesto, con cada sonrisa. Yuuri no podía resistirse. Se sentía tan natural al ser de esa manera, tan malditamente natural. Por ello y por todo lo que Victor provocaba en él, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso con pasión y entusiasmo._

* * *

 **Y el hecho de como seguía amándolo tal cual era ahora.**

—Victor—pronuncio con tranquilidad, sosteniendo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, acomodándole cada cabello con dedicación— ¿Te gustaría salir durante la tarde? —pregunto, sumergiéndose en aquellos ojos azules, contemplándolos con maravilla.

Victor asintió y pego su frente con la de Yuuri, lleno de cariño y amor, respiro profundo y beso la punta de su nariz. Yuuri le devolvió el gesto, pero en los labios. —Si, por supuesto me encantaría.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Victor sonrió de lado.

—Recuerdo Yuuri, que en el pasado, era yo quien te decía esas palabras, te aseguraba que te divertirías a mi lado, que podías estar tranquilo—cerro los ojos y entrelazo sus manos con las de su esposo—Ahora soy incapaz de hacerte promesas como esas, pero en estos momentos también recuerdo que creíste en mí siempre, y ahora me toca a mí creer en ti, en cada cosa que haces y pronuncias, en el aire que exhalas.

—Victor—Yuuri susurro sorprendido por aquellas palabras, conmovido por el sentimiento que albergaban, por la confianza y el amor que Victor le profesaba de manera incondicional, su cuerpo tembló de pura emoción, sus manos sudaron, sus piernas le fallaron. Soltó las manos de Victor por un instante y apretó los labios, se sentía tranquilo y a la vez correspondido, totalmente aceptado. El silencio duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que Yuuri alzo los brazos y encerró a Victor en un abrazo— siempre permaneceré a tu lado—afirmo con seguridad y convicción.

—Lo se

—Me gusta que lo sepas

—A mi me gusta saber que siempre permanecerás a mi lado—apretó la espalda de Yuuri con sus manos y las movió en círculos— Que bueno que me case contigo, Yuuri. —Inflo las mejillas y se refregó en uno de los hombros de su esposo—Mi príncipe encantador—exclamo con tono infantil— creo que realice muchas acciones buenas en mi anterior vida y por eso el destino me ha premiado con tu compañía.

— ¿Lo crees así?

—Claro que si—levanto su cabeza y se acercó aún más al cuerpo de su esposo. Yuuri le correspondió con la misma ansiedad y desesperación. Sus manos se rozaban, sus pieles se mezclaban y sus piernas se tocaban una y otra vez; como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, como si fuese la última vez que podrían tocarse y sentirse de esa manera. —Estoy casi seguro.

—Quiero hacerlo Victor. —dijo de pronto Yuuri cesando cualquier movimiento, deteniendo aquellos roces, interrumpiendo el momento.

El silencio duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos soltaron una risita. Avergonzados, ambos se sentían estúpidamente avergonzados, terriblemente sonrojados. Por supuesto, como pareja sus encuentros íntimos habían sucedido más de una vez, cada uno se había manifestado de manera especial, algunos fueron apasionados, otros dulces y la gran mayoría se dibujaron y armaron llenos de amor.

Pero ahora, después de todo ese tiempo separado, resultaba algo lejano para ellos. Porque lo cierto era que su relación se basaba más en lo emocional que en lo carnal. Sin embargo; queriéndose como se querían, volvieron a sujetarse de las manos, sintieron nuevamente ese calor, esa necesidad imperiosa de juntar sus cuerpos, Yuuri se abalanzo hacia Victor y fue el quien comenzó a besar sus labios con ansiedad, cada sonido comenzaba a tornarse mágico, su lengua tendía a acariciar cada espacio que podía; Victor en cambio, deslizo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Yuuri y toco su piel, la masajeo con deseo y la apretó cada vez que sus impulsos lo pedían a gritos.

Ambos se necesitaban y cumplieron con cada uno de sus deseos, se entregaron de la manera en la que solo ellos podían hacerlo, no había más, la incomprensión les llenaba para que luego el amor los noqueara como principiantes, temerosos de cometer algún error pero seguros de conocerse bien. Estaban perdidamente enamorados.

* * *

—No es cierto

—Lo es

—Es mentira

—Victor…

—Tiene que ser mentira, Yuuri. No puedo creerlo—pronuncio casi gritando, al borde de las lágrimas, con tono histérico, Yuuri simplemente le vio con una ceja alzada. Victor definitivamente estaba haciendo un drama en donde no había drama. La situación no ameritaba tal escándalo, pero Victor era Victor y Yuuri era Yuuri.

—Victor, Yurio ya va a cumplir diecinueve años, es normal—expreso con una sonrisa, deteniendo sus pasos y haciendo que Victor se sentara en una de las bancas del parque por donde paseaban tranquilamente— B-Bueno yo supongo que es normal, ya sabes— levanto los hombros— el querer tener pareja y sentirse querido. Y-

— ¿Y? —Victor le apretó una de las manos incitándole a que continuase, a que dijera esas horribles palabras, tan inconcebibles, lo suficientemente toxicas como para dañar sus oídos con el sonido de las vocales.

—Y hacer esas cosas— movió los dedos nerviosamente— _Esas_ cosas, por dios Victor, el sexo no es un tema tabú.

—No lo es, pero Yurio es Yurio. Prácticamente hablar de _esas_ cosas que él quiere hacer con Otabek es tabú— se quejó, retomando nuevamente el tono dramático que había abandonado, pero es que no podía creerlo, el pequeño Yurio hablando de ese tipo de cosas, preguntándole a Yuuri sobre esas cosas, que inocente era, muy inocente. Victor creía firmemente que lo adecuado era conservar tal pureza, por ahora claro está. — Además posiblemente eso perjudique un poco sus entrenamientos.

—Es incomodo hablar de esto.

—Sigo preguntándome como es que Yurio te comento _eso_ con tanta facilidad— entrecerró los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos— supongo que durante todo este tiempo Yurio te ha entregado su confianza.

—No estoy del todo seguro, pero tal parece que sí.

—Ya veo— sonrió. Le agradaba saber eso, el hecho de que Yuuri no había estado tan solo; sino, que lo habían acompañado, era tranquilizante para su alma, como una cura, como un ungüento, la felicidad de Yuuri era lo primero. —Las Yuri Girls deben estar deshechas

—No tanto como tus fans cuando se enteraron que nos casamos— aun lo recordaba, como si lo hubiese vivido hace tan solo unos días, por supuesto, Yuuri jamás olvidaría los rostros de aquellas mujeres que al enterarse que su gran ídolo ya no pertenecía al bando de los solteros, se habían puesto a llorar; el escenario era bizarro, rayando a lo absurdo, pero también era nostálgico, tan nostálgico que Yuuri incluso se sintió un tanto culpable al reclamar a Victor Nikiforov como suyo en el altar.

Pero…

Cogió una de las manos de Victor y la llevo a sus labios para darle un beso, fue sencillo, simple, cálido. Aparto el tacto y continúo mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo, Yuuri no permitiría que nadie le apartase de Victor, primero muerto. Su consciencia podía ser catalogada como la peor por todos los medios públicos, podía ser calificado como alguien egoísta, pero amaba a Victor y si tenía que ser egoísta y un total desconsiderado, Yuuri estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Victor suspiro y recostó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Yuuri—Tus fans también quedaron devastadas con la noticia, recuerdo la llamada de la presidente de tu club de fans, daba miedo— soltó una risita— lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana, me sentía como el villano de una serie— movió la mano que tenía libre del agarre de Yuuri, la alzo y jugo con sus dedos, mostrando aquel anillo dorado. Era hermoso, especial, único. — Pero sabes Yuuri, me encanta ser el villano, si se trata de ti. Seria ruin y malo las veces que fueran necesarias para poder tenerte junto a mí, por siempre. Gracias a ti, mi dulce amor, fue que conocí la vida y el amor, puedo vivir y amarte, puedo respirar con la única meta de verte sonreír.

El rostro de Yuuri se coloreo. Sus manos sudaron un poco al escuchar aquello. Victor y sus malos hábitos de impresionarlo siempre, de enamorarlo cada día más, de atraparlo hábilmente en su amor. Era imposible para Yuuri no quedar encantado.

* * *

 **O de aquellas veces en las que tuvo miedo.**

El tiempo había pasado gradualmente para ambos. Y en todo el transcurso Yuuri se dedicó a brindar todo tipo de cuidados a Victor, fue minucioso y atento con cada pedido de su esposo, con cada gesto, soluciono cualquier cosa que le causase incomodidad y molestia; al principio las cosas se tornaron un tanto difíciles debido a la inexperiencia y nerviosismo de Yuuri pero aun así no se rindió en sus objetivos, continuo hasta el final, perseverando y esforzándose, había pasado noches enteras informándose sobre la condición de su esposo y de cómo podría ayudarle cada día mas.

Poco a poco la casa fue adaptándose a las necesidades de Victor, los muebles fueron desapareciendo para su comodidad, los instrumentos de la cocina fueron colocados estratégicamente para que el pudiese usarlos sin ninguna dificultad, los viejos libros fueron reemplazados por libros en braille.

Victor estaba cómodo, contrario a lo que la mayoría creía, se mantenía tranquilo y con una sonrisa, por supuesto, existían momentos en los cuales sentía que los cuidados de Yuuri eran un poco exagerados, no obstante, cualquier queja o comentario se desvanecían en su garganta al notar los esfuerzos de su esposo, lo mucho que se mantenía atento a cualquier situación inesperada. Victor apreciaba aquello, se sentía completamente conmovido por todo ese amor, por todas esas atenciones y cuidados.

Para suerte de ambos la prensa aún no estaba enterada del regreso de Victor y mucho menos de su condición, Yuuri se sentía tranquilo de esa manera, no deseaba en absoluto tener que huir de periodistas y que estos incomodasen la paz que ambos Vivian, jamás, eso no era dable, Victor necesitaba descansar y mantenerse estable.

Sin embargo, como ya se había vuelto costumbre, en ese momento ambos se encontraban dando un paseo en el parque de la zona por donde Vivian, el lugar era tranquilo y apaciguador, solo se podían escuchar el sonido de algunos animales, luego estaba el viento y lo demás era silencio. Eran pocas las personas que transitaban en ese momento.

No obstante, todo cambio cuando alguien grito.

— ¡Es Victor Nikiforov! —Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendidos al notar aquella multitud, eran periodistas de diferentes canales— ¡Lo encontramos!

Oh no, eso no podía estar pasando, su corazón latió desesperado al notar lo que se avecinaba, no estaba bien, Victor le apretó una de las manos. —Yuuri, ¿Qué sucede?— le pregunto preocupado. Las emociones de su cuerpo comenzaban a desmoronarse, a destruirle, a dejarle indefenso. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Son periodistas— balbuceo en respuesta— Están aquí.

Victor se quedó estáticos unos segundos, Yuuri le observo horriblemente mortificado, tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo de que todo ese espectáculo perturbase a Victor, su esposo no se encontraba apto para recibir cualquier tipo de presión. Sin embargo—Está bien, Yuuri— Victor asintió con seguridad— Podemos responder a sus preguntas, luego de ello nos iremos a nuestra casa.

Yuuri quise responderle que no era buena idea, porque de verdad no lo era, las personas solo buscarían respuestas y más respuestas, notarían el cambio de Victor y con ello en manos no tendrían reparo alguno en compartir aquello con el mundo. Definitivamente no era buena idea, pero Victor estaba seguro de hacerlo, se comportaba de manera valiente, decidida, con los ojos llenos de seguridad.

Los periodistas corrieron hacia ellos y levantaron los micrófonos al instante, Victor les sonrió amable y accedió a responder toda esa bomba de cuestionamientos, Yuuri, por el contrario, se mantuvo en silencio, contemplando el gesto de Victor; no podía aguantar más, sentía que sus nervios le traicionarían en cualquier momento.

Continuaron así durante unos largos minutos hasta que finalmente Victor les hizo saber que ya había sido suficiente y que se encontraba cansado, había respondido a todas las preguntas con recato y cuidado. Sujeto nuevamente la mano de Yuuri y con un pequeño roce de sus dedos le hizo saber que era momento de que le guiase, lo había hecho de manera sutil para que nadie lo notase, pero no contó con la percepción inigualable de uno de los camarógrafos.

— ¿Le sucede algo a su vista? —pregunto uno de ellos.

La pareja detuvo su andar.

Yuuri apretó uno de sus puños, no era justo, Victor no se merecía aquello, por supuesto que no, pero aun así estaba pasando, estaban atosigándole, dejándolo sin salida, si ellos se hacían conocedores de aquella noticia, todo el mundo lo sabría e insistirían en el tema hasta dejarlos completamente agotados, llenándoles de preguntas incomodas; Yuuri no deseaba que aquello pasase, es por ello que sin aguantarlo un minuto más, giro el rostro y observo la cámara de la cadena de Televisión—Respecto a la salud de Victor— comenzó con temor— por ahora les suplicaría que no hiciesen más preguntas, necesita descanso médico-

— ¡Solo queremos saber que tiene!— la respuesta broto al instante como una tempestad

No quería responder, por supuesto que no quería, detestaba hacerlo.

Pero…

—No puedo ver—silencio. Victor volvió a regalarles una sonrisa, se mantuvo en su lugar durante unos cuantos minutos y suspiro—Es eso, no puedo ver absolutamente nada. —El silencio se instauro durante unos breves minutos hasta que el sonido de los flashes comenzaron— Y bien, ahora que lo saben, entenderán que debo retirarme a descansar con mi esposo. —completo, incitando a Yuuri a que se moviese.

Yuuri asimilo aquello palabras y sin decir una palabra más, se apartó del lugar junto a su esposo. Caminaron en silencio durante un largo rato, Yuuri le sostenía con fuerza uno de los brazos mientras que Victor caminaba tanteando el piso junto a su bastón, no podían decir nada, no se sentían lo suficientemente bien como para decir algo respecto a lo sucedido.

Yuuri tenía instalado un nudo en la garganta, sentía que con cada paso que daban, sus pulmones se contraían una y otra vez, Victor había sido muy valiente y maduro, había revelado la situación que le envolvía frente al mundo y a pesar de ello, actuaba como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, estaba bien, por supuesto, pero en cambio Yuuri sentía dolor, mucho dolor, escuchar esas palabras continuaban desgarrándole.

—Yuuri— y ahí estaba de nuevo el, reconfortándole con amor, Victor lo hacía sin cansancio— todo está bien— debía ser lo contrario, él debía ser quien reconfortase a Victor, debía ser así. — Esto se iba a saber tarde o temprano— continúo con ese tono de voz, con ese efecto calmante—ya no importa, seguramente paso de esta manera para evitar futuros problemas, tienes que mirar el lado positivo, todo está igual que antes—susurro — Nada cambiara, todo saldrá bien, Yuuri. Te lo prometo, no va a pasar nada malo, así que por favor no imagines un camino lleno de dificultades.

—Victor.

— ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sé que todo estará bien

—Exacto

—Y aunque no lo estuviese, aunque todo se tornase oscuro, aunque fue difícil, a pesar de todo continuare aquí hasta el fin. Perdóname por ser tan dramático

Victor soltó una risita y lo abrazo, ambos ya se encontraban próximos a llegar a su departamento—Me acostumbre a tus gestos dramáticos y a tus bonitas reacciones hace mucho tiempo. Amo todo de ti.

* * *

 **O de como ambos continuaron hasta el fin.**

Victor no podía ver. Todo era oscuridad dentro de su mundo. Absolutamente todo, y eso, era desesperante. Y más aún cuando era consciente de que esa sería la última temporada de su esposo, su última interpretación y él no podría apreciarla, lo único que le animaba era el hecho de poder oírla. De imaginarla en su mente, de traerla en hermosas imágenes brillantes.

Solo eso podía hacer.

Coloco sus manos sobre aquel soporte de la pista de hielo y se mantuvo de pie, sabía que Yuuri estaba en frente, patinando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, realizando con dedicación cada paso, suspiro y rememoro en su mente las antiguas presentaciones que tenia de Yuuri guardadas en su cabeza, imagino los mismos movimientos pero esta vez mezclados con el sonido, imagino el traje que Yuuri llevaba ya que el mismo se lo había puesto, imagino la respiración de Yuuri, agitada pero alegre, llena de energía.

Era feliz, muy feliz, se sentía afortunado de estar ahí en ese momento, pudiendo imaginar cada aspecto de la rutina de Yuuri, se sentía feliz de estar vivo. Yuuri estaba a su lado, él estaba al lado de Yuuri.

Nuevamente los sonidos de Yuuri se detuvieron y entonces Victor levanto ambas manos y aplaudió, fue el primero en hacerlo, porque el sabía que Yuuri había terminado. Los resultados fueron predecibles, Yuuri había ocupado el primer lugar contra todo pronóstico, su presentación había sido gloriosa, cautivando a más de una persona, enamorando con sus movimientos. Victor estaba orgulloso de él.

—Fue maravilloso, Yuuri— pronuncio una vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, junto a su pecho, Yuuri estaba caliente, sus mejillas ardían y su sonrisa era luminosa. — perfecto, único, sin lugar a dudas el mejor.

Yuuri le miro con ternura, se apartó del abrazo y levanto la cabeza para poder besar los labios de su esposo— Gracias Victor— pronuncio con cercanía— Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Lo haría una y mil veces— le aseguro, ambos se sentían completos y realizados, se sentían capaces de afrontar cualquier cosa porque se tenían a sí mismos y eso de alguna forma era suficiente. — Siempre supe que eras tú, desde la primera vez que te vi, hasta cuando te casaste conmigo, soy muy afortunado. ¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta?

Yuuri asintió— Mi primer banquete

—Así es, no podía apartar la mirada de ti, eras encantador y gracioso, esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida porque estabas ahí, conmigo— Victor alzo sus manos y acaricio las mejillas de Yuuri—me sentí vivo, y cuando me pediste ser tu entrenador, volví a sentirme como un adolescente, todo me daba vueltas. Tal vez ya te amaba desde ese momento.

Los ojos de Yuuri se cristalizaron y volvió a abrazar a su esposo—Yo Victor. Yo, yo me enamore de ti desde que te vi patinar, desde que vi tus movimientos, y te amé aún más cuando me permitiste conocerte, cuando me permitiste estar a tu lado. Era imposible no enamorarme de ti, y por eso soy tan feliz, jamás creí que me aceptarías, pero paso y te amo, te amo, no puedo evitarlo.

Victor no podía ver, es cierto. Pero podía amarlo, continuar adorándolo sin límite alguno, Yuuri lo cautivaba hasta el último átomo.

—Qué lindo eres Yuuri, amándome como me amas y yo amándote como te amo, seremos felices. —Aseguro—Podemos hacerlo amor. Hasta el fin. — y así seria, ambos se lo habían mostrado mutuamente, era suficiente para ellos, para su amor, para su querer y sentir, eran capaces de todo y más.

* * *

Termino, muchas gracias por leer si es que alguien leyo hasta aqui, me gusto escribir este fanfic. Espero poder seguir escribiendo sobre ellos.


End file.
